


Napa Cabbage & Piggy Extra - Full of Blessing's Night

by Yukkie



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukkie/pseuds/Yukkie
Summary: Piggy Jiang Cheng slightly shocked, "Piggy Lan Huan... Birthday?"Piggy Wei Ying, "Yup, it's tomorrow."





	Napa Cabbage & Piggy Extra - Full of Blessing's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Yukkie.  
> Mostly everyone knew me from an MDZS Blogger. You can find me in @Sak_KieTS in Twitter~
> 
> This is Lan Xichen's Birthday story written by me!
> 
> I hope everyone can enjoy it as much as when I write this short story! Don't forget to kudos it!! >///<

Piggy Jiang Cheng took a stroll around The Piggies Village, suddenly he saw Piggy Wei Ying and Cabbage Lan Zhan looks around inside of a Dessert's house. He took curiously and hide behind them and eavesdrop what are they're talking about.

Piggy Wei Ying, _"Why don't we make homemade's cake?"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"...No."_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"But, isn't it feels more special than normal?"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"How about chocolate and green tea's cake?"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"No? Do you know what's your brother's favourite?"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_

Piggy Wei Ying smiled, _"Pfft. You don't know?"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"...No."_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"Hmm... Hmm?"_

Piggy Wei Ying feels something off at the behind of them. He felt someone keeps stared at them and he does a silent attack and saw that person.

Piggy Wei Ying slightly shocked, _"Huh?! Jiang Cheng?!"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng becomes pale, _"...You got me."_

And then, they told Piggy Jiang Cheng about the purpose for being here on.

Piggy Jiang Cheng slightly shocked, _"Cabbage Lan Huan... Birthday?"_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"Yup, it's tomorrow."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng confused, _"So... you two, buy a cake for him..?"_

Piggy Wei Ying nodded, _"Yup! Since Lan Zhan keeps say that he wants to celebrate his dear brother's birthday. hahaha"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan slightly blushed, _"..."_

Piggy Wei Ying laughed, _"Hahaha!! Lan Zhan!! You become red as beef!!!"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan angrily pinched Piggy Wei Ying's cheek.

Piggy Wei Ying sulked, _"Uh... You're so cruel!!"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"I got to go now, Bye!!"_

And then, Piggy Jiang Cheng runs off.

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"Why are you telling about it to him?"_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"Well, I think he should know about it. Since he loves brother-In-law."_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_

Piggy Wei Ying smiled, _"What this? You're sulking now?"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_

Piggy Wei Ying laughed, _"Pfft! Okay, okay! Don't angry anymore, okay?"_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"En."_

And then, Piggy Wei Ying and Cabbage Lan Zhan goes back home. In a while, the story goes back to Piggy Jiang Cheng.

Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"Uh... What should I buy for him... Cake? Gift? or what... Uh... What should I do? Maybe I should ask him? ...No no no! The exciting will be gone... Uh... Who should I ask about this... Uh..."_

Book fall off from the bookcase and dropped in front of Piggy Jiang Cheng.

Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"hm?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng opens the book and searches the best present he can give to Cabbage Lan Huan and suddenly opened one weird page.

Piggy Jiang Cheng blushed, _"W-W-W-Wh-What THIS?!!? T-T-Th-This!! 'G-G-Gives yourself t-t-to h-h-him'?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng over-embarrassed and throw the book to the other side.

Piggy Jiang Cheng's face becomes red as a tomato, _"Uh... D-D-Do I have to do this???"_

Suddenly a sound of a door being opened.

Cabbage Lan Huan, _"Cheng Cheng, I'm home!"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng shocked and falls off from his couch.

Cabbage Lan Huan shocked, _"Cheng Cheng... A-Are you okay?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"En, I'm okay..."_

Cabbage Lan Huan, _"Did something happens here? You look slightly sluggish."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng blushed, _"N-N-Nothing..."_

Cabbage Lan Huan, _"En? You... blushed?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng shocked, _"N-N-N-No!"_

Suddenly Cabbage Lan Huan caught attention to a book that is thrown by Piggy Jiang Cheng just not long ago, and he picked it up and read.

Cabbage Lan Huan slightly blushed, _"En... T-This..."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng panicky, _"T-T-This!! I-I-I just want to see how I can give you a present at your birthday!!!"_

Cabbage Lan Huan slightly shocked, _"My birthday?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng blushed redder than before, _"Ah--Uh---En... Y-Y-Yes..."_

Cabbage Lan Huan relieved, _"So, you know it... Is it Lan Zhan tells you?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"N-No. It's Wei Ying."_

Cabbage Lan Huan, _"Ah..."_

Suddenly the room becomes so silently. And then...

Cabbage Lan Huan smiled, _"I don't need anything. I... just want you to always be my side... forever... that's enough for me."_

Jiang Cheng slightly blushed, _"I-Is it really... okay?"_

Cabbage Lan Huan smiled brighter, _"Yes."_

Jiang Cheng smiled, _"I also want you to always be my side... forever..."_

Cabbage Lan Huan hugged Piggy Jiang Cheng.

Cabbage Lan Huan smiled, _"Thanks for being my side."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng smiled, _"En."_

And then, before we know it. 8th October has come, the birthday of Cabbage Lan Huan. Piggy Wei Ying, Cabbage Lan Zhan, Piggy Jin Ling, and Cabbage Lan Yuan gathered at Piggy Jiang Cheng's house and celebrate Cabbage Lan Huan's birthday. Cabbage Lan Zhan gives a new forehead ribbon to his dear brother, and Piggy Wei Ying gives a blanket, Cabbage Lan Yuan give a couple's cup, and Piggy Jin Ling gives a set of a bedsheet and double pillow. Finally, the birthday's party end.

Piggy Jiang Cheng slightly blushed, _"H-Here, your present."_

Cabbage Lan Huan smiled, _"Thanks, may I open it?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"O-Of course."_

Cabbage Lan Huan opens it with patiently and...

Cabbage Lan Huan slightly shocked, _"Roll... cake?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng blushed, _"Aren't you say that you want to eat my homemade dish? T-This is my first time... so... if it's not tasty... don't be angry..."_

Cabbage Lan Huan let out a very bright smile, _"Thank you, Cheng Cheng."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng a little shocked but then smiled, _"You better say it's tasty!"_

Cabbage Lan Huan, _"En!"_

**[END]**


End file.
